Poa the Destroyer/Transcript
BESHTE: Poa. Great flying, Ono. ONO: Thanks, Beshte. Sure is nice to have my sight back. Anga? Shall we see what we can see? ANGA: Yep. ONO: See you later, Beshte. BESHTE: Bye. (He hears his other friends giggling from a distance) BESHTE: Huh? What's that? (He sees his friends giggling while looking at Bunga talking in his sleep) BUNGA: No, Binga. You're the smelliest honey badger. BESHTE: Hey, guys, what's going on? KION: See for yourself. BUNGA: No, you. No, you. BUNGA: (chuckles) Poa. Bunga must really like Binga if he thinks she's smellier. BUNGA: (yawns and wakes up) Uh...uh, morning? BESHTE: Morning, Little B, sleep okay? BUNGA: (gets up) Yeah. Slept great. FULI: I'm sure you did. NIRMALA: Kion? Now that everyone is awake, perhaps you're ready to begin today's healing session? KION: Right, see you all later. BUNGA: Well, if Kion's off with Nirmala, I think I'll, uh, go find some grubs. FULI: Tell Binga we said hi. BUNGA: Will do. Bye. (Beshte and Fuli laughs) FULI: Hmm, looks like we have the morning free, and I could use a run. Catch you guys later. BESHTE: Have fun, Fuli. Well guess that just leaves you and me Baliyo. Baliyo? BALIYO: Sorry Beshte after patrolling all night I need some sleep. BESHTE: Oh okay guess I'm on my own then. BALIYO: What would you do if you were in the Pride Lands? BESHTE: Oh, I have lots of friends back home. And there's always something amazing going on. BALIYO: There's lots of amazing animals here too and everybody's really friendly. Why don't you go take a look around? BESHTE: Poa. That's a great idea thanks Baliyo. BALIYO: Sure thing Beshte. BESHTE: Amazing animals, here I come. '' '' ¶Poa it's what you gotta do ¶''Poa yeah coming through'' BESHTE: Woah! TANGAAGIM: You okay? BESHTE: Oh. Hey there. Yeah, I'm fine. Just trying to... Stand up... (GRUNTS) Where did you come from? I didn't see you anywhere. TANGAAGIM: Us polar bears tend to blend in wit the the snow. Hey, want a little advice? One big guy to another? BESHTE: Sure. TANGAAGIM: When you're walking on ice, get as low as you can. And really stomp. Like this. BESHTE: Oh, thanks. I'll do that. TANGAAGIM: Nice. That will get you where you're going. So where are you going? BESHTE: Not sure. Just lookin' for amazing new animals. Like you. There any other animals that do interesting things around here? TANGAAGIM: (CHUCKLES) Well, there are those penguins over there, eh? I love watchin' 'em slide down the hill to the lake. BESHTE: That was amazing. I gotta see 'em up close. TANGAAGIM: Sure. BESHTE: Well, thanks. TANGAAGIM: Have fun. BESHTE ''¶Poa it's what you gotta do'' ''¶'Poa... '' BESHTE: Woah. (GRUNTS) (GROANS) This looks like a good place to watch the penguins slide. Oh, here they come. PINGUINO: Excuse me. Beauty before age. Last one in is a smaller, less attractive version of me. (ALL EXCLAMING) BESHTE: Woah, they do stunts too. (ALL GRUNT) (SHUTTERS) BESHTE: Poa. That was great. PINGUINO: (YELPS) BESHTE: Now to find some more amazing animals. ''¶Poa it's what you gotta do ¶''''Poa... '' PINGUINO: Who was that guy? And why did he ruin our slide? BESHTE: ¶Poa it's what you gotta do ''¶'Poa... '' Whoa. '' (MOUNTAIN GOATS BLEATING) BESHTE: How do they do that? GOAT (GRUNTS) BESHTE: Woah, amazing. CEK: (BLEATS) Not bad. RAMA:(BLEATS) Thanks. BESHTE: Poa. On to the next amazing animal. RAMA: Ah. Rocks. (BOTH YELP) CEK: Who was that? And why did he throw rocks at us? RAMA: What a bad guy. BESHTE: ¶Poa it's what you gotta do ''¶'Poa yeah I'm coming through. TSAH: You hear somebody singing? BESHTE: : ¶Poa it's what you gotta do '' SASEM: Oh, yeah. Let's go check it out. BESHTE: : ''¶Poa it's what you gotta do ' ¶''''Poa yeah I'm coming...'' (GASPS) Those little guys can work on water. Poa. (BOTH SCREAMING) BESHTE: And they do flips, too. (LAUGHING) Poa, that was great, little guys. (HUMMING) TSAH: I think he made those waves on purpose. SASEM: Yeah. Seemed like he thought it was funny that he send us flying. TSAH: We better tell the Night Pride about him. RAMA: Stand back, shrews, coming through. CEK: Sorry, but we need to talk to the Night Pride. Right away. TSAH: Really? So do we. SASEM: Yeah. A great big stranger casused a tidal wave in our pond. RAMA: A great big stranger threw rocks at us. PINGUINO: He's not just a great big stranger. Uh-huh. He's a great, big bad guy. TANGAAGIM: I didn't know he was a bad guy. He told me he was just lookin' for new animals. PINGUINO: And then he destroyed our ice slide. I'm gonna tell the Night Pride. BOTH: So are we. PINGUINO: Okay. But let me do the talking. I remember every detail about him. Especially that sinister thing he shouted after destroying our slide. Poa. (UPBEAT MUSIC PLAYING) ♪He's wider than an iceberg ♪He's taller than a tree ♪But, don't you get too close to him ♪Take it from me ♪He's on a path of devastation ♪He's a demolition beast ♪And, I'm sure if he's hungry ♪The Tree of Life will be his feast ♪''Poa!'' ♪Is the sound that makes penguins weep ♪''Poa!'' ♪Sends the shrews flying off their feet ♪''Poa!'' ♪Makes the mountain goats afraid to leap ♪Beware of Poa the Destroyer ♪His stomping makes the earth shake ♪His bellows fill the air ♪And, his giant mouth will give you more than a scare ♪He's on a path of devastation ♪He's a demolition beast ♪And, I'm sure if he's hungry ♪The Tree of Life will be his feast ♪''Poa!'' ♪Is the sound that makes penguins weep ♪''Poa!'' ♪Sends the shrews flying off their feet ♪''Poa!'' ♪Makes the mountain goats afraid to leap ♪Beware of Poa the Destroyer ♪He's the biggest, baddest guy that you've ever seen ♪And, not just that, my friends, oh no! ♪He's really super mean! ♪''Poa!'' ♪Is the sound that makes penguins weep ♪''Poa!'' ♪Sends the shrews flying off their feet ♪''Poa!'' ♪Makes the mountain goats afraid to leap ♪Beware of Poa the Destroyer PINGUINO: And his name is Poa the Destroyer. BALIYO: Poa the Destroyer? And he's here at the Tree of Life? You sure? PINGUINO: Sure we're sure. We all saw him. RAMA: He's as tall as the Tree of Life. TSAH: The ground shakes when he walks. PINGUINO: And he causes destruction wherever he goes. BALIYO: Okay, well, you did the right thing telling me. So, uh, go on home. Whoever, or whatever, this guy is the Night Pride can handle it. PINGUINO: Well, okay. See that you do. BESHTE: (HUMMING) Hey, Baliyo, you were right. There are lots of amazing animals here. BALIYO: Sorry, Beshte. Can't talk. I gotta find Rani. BESHTE: Woah, what's the kerbubble? BALIYO: There's a bad guy on the rampage. BESHTE: A bad guy? Oh, no. BALIYO: Oh, yes. He attacked the shrews, knocked down the mountain goats, and. destroyed the penguins' slide. BESHTE: I just saw all those guys. The bad guy must have come right after me. I'll go back and make sure they're all okay. Maybe I can even find the bad guy. BALIYO: Thanks, Behste. I'll go tell Rani. She needs to know about this too. (RUMBLING) ASTUTO: (GASPS) That must be Poa. The bad guy everyone is talking about. (GASPS) Oh, my den Pingunio was right. That Poa really is a destroyer. BESHTE: Hey, little shrewers. you still here? TSAH: Poa's back, hide. BESHTE: Just checking up on you. Somebody told the Night Pride there was a bad guy here. Oh, well, guess they're not home. SASEM: Whew. That was close. BESHTE: Hey, mountain goats, see any bad guys? CEK: No, no bad guys here. We're fine. BESHTE: Poa. Woah. Oh, yeah. I gotta walk like the polar bear showed me. Poa. Hey there, polar bear. Look/ I'm gonna walk just like you showed me. TANGAAGIM: (GASPS) Poa the Destroyer. He might be after me now. BESHTE: Huh, maybe he didn't recognize me. Hey, penguins. Did any of you tell Baliyo they saw a bad guy? PINGUINO: Bad guy? What bad guy? Who said anything about a bad guy? Any of you say anything about a bad guy? PENGUINS: Nope. Not us. PINGUINO: See? Nobody said anything about a bad guy. BESHTE: Oh, well, okay, just let me know if you hear anything about this bad guy, okay? PINGUINO: Of course. (PANTS) Of course. BESHTE: Poa. ALL: Poa. (SCREAMING) (SPLASHES) PINGUINO: Hmph, the Night Pride is going to hear about this. BALIYO: Come on, Rani, we gotta hurry. RANI: How could a bad guy that big get past Ullu? And us? And the Lion Guard? BALIYO: I dunno. But the word is spreading and everuone is scared. PINGUINO: Scared? We're more than scared. We're angry. 'Cause he came back. BALIYO: He came back? PINGUINO: That's right. To find out who snitched on him. He stomped on our ice slide again, just to show us who's boss. But first he checked up on the shrews and the mountains goats. Uh-huh. I heared he even smashed a fox den. RANI: This does sound bad. PINGUINO: And all this after you said you would handle it. BALIYO: Sorry, Pinguino. RANI: We will handle it. Do you remember which way he was headed? PINGUINO: Away from the mountains. Back towards the Tree of Life. RANI: Okay. Go back home. Stay safe. Leave the bad guy to us. PINGUINO: Well, okay, but mark my words, if you can't get rid of Poat the Destroyer, the Tree of Life is doomed. RANI: Wait. What did you call him? PINGUINO: Poa. That's what he shouts as he destroys things. (IMITATES BESHTE) Poa. I mean, it's gotta be his name, right? BALIYO: Yeah, makes sense to me. RANI: Poa. That sounds familliar... Wait. Poa's not a name. I gotta talk to Kion. Baliyo, round up the rest of the Lion Guard. BALIYO: Okay. (ANIMALS GIGGLING) KION: Nirmala? I know this'll help me learn to stay calm when I feel annoyed... But how much longer do I have to let these frogs hop on me? NIRMALA: It's not up to me. It's up to the frogs. RANI: Nirmala? NIRMALA: Although Rani might have something to say about it. RANI: Nirmala, I need to talk to Kion. KION: Uh, um, Nirmala? NIRMALA: Yes, Kion. You can come down now. KION: Sorry, little guys. Gotta go. FROGS: Aw, okay, all right. KION: What's going on, Rani? RANI: Kion? How well do you know Beshte? KION: Why? Is he okay? NIRMALA: Did something happen? RANI: I think he's fine. But... Come on. Baliyo is gathering the rest of the Lion Guard at the Tree of Life. I'll tell you on our way there. BESHTE: They're scared of me? But why? RANI: They say you demolished the penguins' ice slide, threw rocks at the goats, and knocked over the shrews with a tidal wave. BESHTE: I did all that? BALIYO: And trampled a fox den. BESHTE: Oh, no. What'd you say they called me? RANI: Poa the Destroyer. BUNGA: (CHUCKLES) Poa The Destroyer. Great nickname, Big B. BESHTE: No. It's not "great." If I really did do all that, then they're right. I am a destroyer. FULI: Where are you going? BESHTE: Somewhere where I can't scare anybody? Or destroy anything. FULI: This is so weird. BUNGA: Yeah, everyone always likes Beshte. ONO: Indeed. Nowaza, nowaza, nowaza... Bunga, you're right. BUNGA: 'Course, I'm right. Right about what? ONO: We have to give everyone a chance to know Beshte. Once they know him, they're bound to like him. KION: Great insight, Ono. RANI: Yes. We can bring them all to the Tree of Life. They'll feel safe here. Then have Beshte come back. KION: So they can meet Beshte all over again. RANI: Right. Let's split up, bring everyone to the Tree, then bring Beshte in. KION: Got it. Thanks, Rani. RANI: Just doing my job. BESHTE: Hey, little guy, you're not afraid of me, are you? And, if you're not afraid of me, nobody else should be either. I gotta convince everybody I'm not a bad guy. Like my dad always says, "You can't go wrong trying to make things right". And, here's my chance. Thanks, little guy. Hey there, little fox. I just wanted to say sorry about... ASTUTO: Poa the Destroyer. BESHTE: No! (STAMMERS) Wait. ASTUTO: (SCREAMING) BESHTE: (SIGHS) BALIYO: Guys, think you can waddle a little faster? PINGUINO: You do know what waddling means, don't you? BALIYO: Uh, yeah, sure. PINGUINO: Besides, what's the rush, Baliyo? You still haven't told us why Rani wants to see us. BALIYO: I know, but Rani didn't want me to tell you because.. Uh... PINGUINO: Is it a surprise party? For me? BALIYO: No, Pinguino, it's... PINGUINO: Oh, how I love parties. I hope Rani remembers how much I love sardines. Don't worry, Baliyo. I'll act all surpsied. And a party's just what I need after... BALIYO: Pinguino. It's not a party. PINGUINO: Then what is it? BUNGA: Hey, Baliyo. Hurry it up. We don't wanna keep Rani and Beshte waiting. PINGUINO: Beshte? What's a Beshte? BUNGA: Oh, right. You guys call him Poa. The Destroyer. ALL: Poa? PINGUINO: The Destroyer? BUNGA: Oh, yeah, thats him. We're gatherin' everyone up in one place. So we can really let you know what he's like. PINGUINO: Oh, no, no, no, no. He'll never get me. BALIYO: Pinguino? Where you going? BUNGA: Yeah, come on back. PINGUINO: Forget it. You won't catch me anywhere near that bad guy. BUNGA: Was it something I said? PINGUINO: Phew, almost home. BESHTE: Hey there. PINGUINO: (SCREAMING) Poa. BESHTE: No, no. My name's Beshte, not Poa. PINGUINO: You can't fool me by changing your name. I know you're Poa the Detroyer. BESHTE: I'm not a destroyer. And I'm really sorry I messed up you're ice slide. PINGUINO: Stay away from me, Poa. BESHTE: Wait. Don't be scared. PINGUINO: Stop chasing me, Poa. BESHTE: I'm not chasing you. And my name is Beshte. PINGUINO: Ha, I won't let you destroy me, Poa. BESHTE: Hey, little guy. I wouldn't go that way if I were you. It looks dangerous. PINGUINO: Don't tell me what to do, Poa. Leave me alone. BESHTE: He could get.into real trouble up there. PINGUINO: (GRUNTS) Ha, lost him. Don't tell me I'm not a fast waddler. Woah. Woah, woah, woah. BESHTE: Oh, no. PINGUINO: (YELPS) (SCREAMS) Times like this I wish I could fly. BESHTE: Twende Kiboko. PINGUINO: (STAMMERS) What happened? BESHTE: You okay? PINGUINO: Poa? You saved me? BESHTE: Well, yeah. But my name is... PINGUINO: Poa. Thank you. Thank you so much, Poa. BESHTE: You're welcome. RANI: Thank you all for coming. CEK: Of course, Rani. TSAH: What's going on? RANI: It seems there's been a misunderstanding with one of our new guests. KION: Yes. You might know him as Poa... ALL: The Destroyer. KION: But his name's not really Poa. It's Beshte. FULI: And, he's not a bad guy, either. ASTUTO: Not sure I beleive you. ONO: You will once you get to know him. There's nobody nicer than Beshte. BUNGA: Sorry we're late. The pengie-angie-wins don't waddle very fast. KION: It's okay. Beshte's not here yet. RANI: Hey, wait. Where's Pinguino? BUNGA: Eh, he didn't wanna come. BALIYO: He waddled back home. RANI: But he's the one who made the biggest fuss. He needs to be here. KION: Anga, can you find Pinguino? And Beshte, too? ANGA: Yup. KION: Don't worry, Rani. If anybody can find them, Anga can... ANGA: Found them. RANI: Already? KION: Which one? ANGA: Both. TSAH: Oh, no. Is Poa attacking Pinguino. ANGA: Um... No. BOTH: ¶Poa it's what you gotta do '''¶'Poa yeah I'm coming through ALL: Poa? SASEM: Pinguino, what is this? You're friends with Poa the Destroyer? PINGUINO: Yes, except he's not Poa the Destroyer, he saved my life. He's Poa the Life Saver. ASTUTO: Really? TSAH: Wow. CEK: What? BUNGA: I don't know. Poa the Destroyer's catchier. FULI: Bunga. PINGUINO: Let me tell you about this guy. Stronger than a penguin. Yet, gentle as a penguin. BESHTE: Ah, thanks. ASTUTO: So, Pinguino? What happened? PINGUINO: What happened? What happened? Oh, I'll tell you what happeend. I fell of an incredibly high cliff. (ALL GASP) PINGUINO: And I fell. And I fell. And then, suddenly there he was. Larger than life. And right underneath me. I landed on his back. He's as soft as a penguin. You should have seen him running to catch him. He's faster than a penguin. TANGAAGIM: (EXCLAIMS) Sorry I thought you were a bad guy. BESHTE: Aw, that's okay. TANGAAGIM: Could you save my life sometime? BESHTE: Uh, sure. I'd be happy too. PINGUINO: All right. everyone. Let's hear it for Poa. (CHANTING) Poa, Poa. Poa. (ALL CHANTING) Poa, Poa, Poa. BUNGA: So, Beshte. They're still calling you Poa. BESHTE: Yeah, I know.But now, I think it's Poa (ALL CHANTING) Poa, Poa, Poa. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Transcripts